1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device, a stack module, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor products may be required to handle a large capacity of data while having a small size. Accordingly, increased operation speed and/or integration density of a non-volatile memory device used for semiconductor products may be desirable.
A nonvolatile memory device may be conventionally formed by stacking a floating gate electrode and a control gate electrode on a bulk semiconductor substrate. However, the increase in the capacity and speed of a planar-type nonvolatile memory device may be limited by constraints of integration techniques.
In response to these constraints, a three-dimensional nonvolatile memory device has been manufactured using a bulk semiconductor substrate or a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate. A conventional three-dimensional nonvolatile memory device may include a fin-structure channel, and may be used as a high performance device.